TLK 2 Simba's Pride (sonic version)
by Cavivafan98
Summary: Hey guys, remember how I said I was going to write a story about TLK 2 in Sonic the Hedgehog version. Well its but it is not done yet


**A/N Hey guys, it's Cavivafan98 here I'm sorry if I haven't updated my story. I was using my iPad from school and let's just say it was not fair for my teachers other students. I'm not aloud to do the on my iPad so I'm going to do that maybe at school and on the weekends. So anyways I'm gonna be writing the Sonic version of TLK 2 Simba's Pride**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or TLK and please don't kill me if I use some of the same words from the movie. This will be rated T for Violence**

**Chapter One : who's who**

**Pridelanders **

**Sonic the hedgehog = Simba**

**Amy the hedgehog = Nala**

**Claudia the hedgehog = Kiara**

**Matt the hedgehog = Kopa**

**Other lionesses = same as movie**

**Charmmy bee = Zazu**

**Timon and Pumbaa = Ray the flying squirrel and Tails the Fox **

**Mufasa = uncle chuck**

**Rafiki = Big the Cat**

**Sarabi = queen Aleana **

**Outlanders**

**Maria the hedgehog (although not related to Sonic in this case she's his aunt) = Zira (Simba's paternal aunt)**

**Silver JR the hedgeCat ((even though not related to Sonic or Shadow) = Kovu (Simba's paternal half cousin)**

**Samantha the hedgeCat = Vitani (Kovu's twin sister. Also paternal half cousins with Simba)**

**Gerald the hedgehog (Shadow and Maria's son) = Nuka (Scar and Zira's son. Simba's full blood paternal cousin) **

**Other lionesses = same as in movie**

**Chapter Two : the beginning**

It was a very beautiful day in the Pride lands (Not any ordinary day though), all the animals had come from all over to pride rock to witness the presentation or "baptism" into the Circle of life of King Sonic and Queen Amy's new daughter Princess Claudia. All the animals bowed and cheered as Big lifted the little hedgehogs so everyone could see them. King Chuck and Queen Aleena were watching the ceremony from heaven as well since they knew this was going to happen (gees they were proud of their son, Sonic and

Daughter-in-Law, Amy) Ray and Tails were just as proud as Sonic. Amy, and Matt were.

Meanwhile in the Outlands Sonic's aunt, Maria was plotting to kill her nephew. So she adopted Silver Jr and Samantha because Silver looked similar to Shadow who she thought Sonic killed. She called Silver "The Chosen One" which made Gerald just a bit jealous A/N I know Gerald is the one that looks more like Shadow and that Silver and Blaze would not give their kids up for adoption. I just wanted to make it interesting. All you sonic fans out there that are on .net PLEASE DONT KILL ME IF I DIDNT GET THAT RIGHT

Gerald: Mom, why can I be the "CHOSEN ONE" ?

Maria : (growls at her son) Because Shadow came to me in a dream and he said Silver was the one that was going to avenge him!

Gerald: ok, calm down ma. Take a chill pill

A few months later

Matt and Claudia were going to play out in the Pride lands when suddenly their dad picked them up saying.

Sonic: Wow where are you two goi'n ?

Matt: we're goi'n out to play

Claudia: yeah what he said, let's split

But just as they were about to Sonic picked them up and said

Sonic : Guys you listening, bad things could happen. You could,,,

Matt and Claudia: yah yah yah we get it. Can we go now pppplllleeeaaassseee ?

Just then Amy came out and said

Amy : mind your dad guys.

Matt and Claudia : yes ma

Sonic: ok but DON'T go to the Outlands (Charmy comes in this comvirsation)

Charmmy: Oh trust me, the other pride is a bad one

Matt and Claudia : why

Sonic : you'll understand someday, run along now and go play

Matt and Claudia : dad

Sonic : and just remember to stay where we can see you ?

Amy :(nuzzles Sonic) hey Sonic, they're just as curious as someone we know

Sonic : Wha - what, who?

Amy : you, you silly goofball

Sonic : oh LOL, you're right Amy that's why we got to keep em safe. You know much Crap we got into.

Amy : (pins Sonic) don't worry about them, they'll be ok (leaves)

Meanwhile

Matt and his little sister were playing around when suddenly Claudia saw a path. They followed it. they didn't know they were headed straight for OUTLANDS.

they accidentally bumped into two young silver hedgecats with light purple quills (the girl about the same age as Matt, and the boy about the same age as Claudia)

the Outlanders : who the heck are you guys... PRIDELANDERS

Matt and Claudia :


End file.
